


In League

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [249]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cosmictuesdays asked:<br/>Prompt one, fandom of your choice: right lesson, wrong time. Prompt two, fandom of your choice: the illusion of control.<br/>I went Legends of Tomorrow after a big brainloop (choice is bad for my brain right now lol)  Spoilers for the latest ep</p>
            </blockquote>





	In League

 

Ta-er al-Sahfer knelt at the very end of the very back row, watching her fellow recruits more than her instructor.

Some she had identified already – the girl, up the front, who chose a name drawn from the icy winds of the mountains, al-Sahfer already knew her as the old crone who walked with a stick and could still kick your ass six ways to sunday.

She had taught al-Sahfer the first time; in fifty years, she was the mistress of poison’s, one of Ras al-Ghul’s most trusted advisors. She would die in the Merlyn’s purges, but she would take out a dozen men even as she bled to death on the stones.

But now she was a scrap of a girl now, barely eighteen, but keen to learn everything about dying already.

al-Sahfer’s eyes roamed the rest of her cohort, young men and women with dreams of dying like a martyr, or killing dispassionately on the word of a man who would soon roar into madness like a hurricane.

“Ta-er al-Sahfer!”  her teacher’s voice cut into her musings.  “Your answer?”

al-Sahfer remembered this lesson – Nyssa, not yet born here, but then her pole star, had drilled it into her memory with gentle intensity so that her tenuous grip on life in the League would survive another day.  The answer came easily, almost sing-song as rote memory took over her tongue.

Her teacher now nodded with reluctant approval, his eyes roaming on to find a new victim.

Ta-er al-Sahfer took a deep breath and refocused on these lessons anew, and tried to ignore the memory of a voice that tied her heart up in knots reciting the same words of death in order that she may live.


End file.
